Tingle's Balloon Fight DS
Tingle's Balloon Fight DS (チンクルの バルーンファイトDS, Chinkuru no Barūn Faito DS) is a Nintendo DS arcade style platformer published and developed by Nintendo. The game is solely available to Platinum ranked Club Nintendo members. Tingle's Balloon Fight is one of three Tingle-centric games for the Nintendo DS, the others being Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland and Color Changing Tingle's Love Balloon Trip. The game itself is based on ''The Legend of Zelda'' series and Balloon Fight. Gameplay Tingle's Balloon Fight uses the same game design as Balloon Fight. The game has three modes: Balloon Fight (single player), local wireless Balloon Fighting Spirit (2 to 4 players), and Balloon Trip (single player). A bonus gallery of Tingle portraits is available from the game's options screen. Portraits can be unlocked by performing various accomplishments throughout the game; such as reaching certain Phases, achieving Perfect Super Bonuses, and playing different modes. Story According to the offer, the story is that 35 year old Tingle challenges the "Balloon Fighting Spirit" of the bosom oak. Development Tingle's Balloon Fight makes references to previous games in ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. During the Balloon Trip mode and the bonus levels of 1–4 player games, regular balloons are replaced with balloons carrying Rupees of varying denomination and color, emphasizing Tingle's love for Rupees, as shown in The Wind Waker. During the main mode of the game, a silhouette of Tingle's Tower can be seen in the background. Additionally, in multiplayer games, player's 2–4 play as Tingle's brothers, Ankle and Knuckle, and David Jr., who is not related but was saved by Tingle. Tingle's brothers were first introduced in The Wind Waker and were also featured in The Minish Cap. Gallery Tingle's Balloon Fight DS Bonus Gallery 1.png|Bonus Gallery Image #1 Tingle's Balloon Fight DS Bonus Gallery 2.png|Bonus Gallery Image #2 Tingle's Balloon Fight DS Bonus Gallery 3.png|Bonus Gallery Image #3 Tingle's Balloon Fight DS Bonus Gallery 4.png|Bonus Gallery Image #4 Tingle's Balloon Fight DS Bonus Gallery 5.png|Bonus Gallery Image #5 Tingle's Balloon Fight DS Bonus Gallery 6.png|Bonus Gallery Image #6 Tingle's Balloon Fight DS Bonus Gallery 7.png|Bonus Gallery Image #7 Tingle's Balloon Fight DS Bonus Gallery 8.png|Bonus Gallery Image #8 Tingle's Balloon Fight DS Bonus Gallery 9.png|Bonus Gallery Image #9 Tingle's Balloon Fight DS Bonus Gallery 10.png|Bonus Gallery Image #10 Tingle's Balloon Fight DS Bonus Gallery 11.png|Bonus Gallery Image #11 Tingle's Balloon Fight DS Bonus Gallery 12.png|Bonus Gallery Image #12 Tingle's Balloon Fight DS Bonus Gallery 13.png|Bonus Gallery Image #13 Tingle's Balloon Fight DS Bonus Gallery 14.png|Bonus Gallery Image #14 Tingle's Balloon Fight DS Bonus Gallery 15.png|Bonus Gallery Image #15 Tingle's Balloon Fight DS Bonus Gallery 16.png|Bonus Gallery Image #16 Tingle's Balloon Fight DS Bonus Gallery 17.png|Bonus Gallery Image #17 Tingle's Balloon Fight DS Bonus Gallery 18.png|Bonus Gallery Image #18 Tingle's Balloon Fight DS Bonus Gallery 19.png|Bonus Gallery Image #19 Tingle's Balloon Fight DS Bonus Gallery 20.png|Bonus Gallery Image #20 External links * Club Nintendo's offer (Japanese) (dead) ja:チンクルのバルーンファイトDS es: Tingle's Balloon Fight DS Category:Non-Zelda Games Category:Tingle's Balloon Fight DS